I'm In the Illuminati
"I'm In the Illuminati" is a parody of "Shape of You" written and performed by Rucka Rucka Ali. The song describes a person enlisting in the nefarious, secret organization the Illuminati. Lyrics From Stegosaurus Age, there was a Club that controlled us in our souls They keep us in line tell us to do all the time and they hold us by our balls And over thousands of millennia passing, they put us through different events yeah Gave us cancer, and 9/11, and the plague and then f*cked us in the ass Now the whole wide world is run by homo frogs that are controlled by forces far beyond me God is now part of the league under Muhammad Ali And we're all toys children of the mods Carefully chose to toy with nominally Wanna know why it all be? Just follow the oil money And it's run by a race of Jews and the Lizards control them too And it's run by some black dude I'm in love with Yo Gotti I'm in charge of the Club now too and my dick is inside some dudes I control all your thoughts and all your moves I'm in the Illuminati, I'm in the Illuminati I'm in the Illuminati, I'm in the Illuminati Everything that you believe is probably not true I'm in love with some gay black dude First step of joining the New World Order as you find out your first day Commit a blood sacrifice and perform two acts of which the nature of which is gay Then you go up in the tower where the man in high castle bends you over for him to rape Come to think of it, actually, I blew twenty guys and my membership card is late Now I'm thinking like do you know who I call up for information on Illuminati Someone there could explain me how world domination plans tie into boy's Cocks stuck up my butt, now I'm in bed rest hurts my butt when I pee Now I'm all outta moneys, gave all of it to the Chinese The world is run by an Asian dude Who transforms to a gay Tom Cruise and that's controlled by the same black dude I'm in love with Yo Gotti And these guys that are in my room represent New World Order too And they say when they're inside of my poop chute I'm in the Illuminati, I'm in the Illuminati I'm in the Illuminati, I'm in the Illuminati Everything that I believe is coming now true I'm in love with the shape of dudes The forces of Hades pulls us, controlled by a ancient culture Killed all of the Haitis and the Jews of the Mercedes troll-off Was told I could pay to join up, all they did was rape my cornhole I called to complain, was told that "All sales are final, don't call back!" And it's run by a pack of coons, and they pull us with magnets too The Kabal where our ass is lubed I'm in love with Yo Gotti Black guys always send my nudes and now my butt hole smells like dudes And Yo Gotti says soon as he jizzes I'm in the Illuminati Come on Gotti, baby, come on Come on on me, baby, come on Come on Gotti, rape me, come on Come on Gotti, baby, come on Come on Gotti, baby, come on Come on Bobby, baby, come on I'm in the Illuminati... Everything that I believe I was told by black dudes.. that are up in my anus too! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Videos I'm in the Illuminati (Shape of You PARODY) ~ Rucka Rucka Ali Category:Internet Songs Category:Parodies Category:Solos